berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 195 (Manga)
Synopsis Mule silently wonders what the white wisps which gather around Griffith are, and once again Sonia displays her knack for knowing what he is thinking by answering his unasked question; she says that the wisps are the spirits of those who died in battle over the course of the day. She explains that throughout the night, they swarm serenely around Griffith. Sonia looks at Griffith in awe. Mule, meanwhile, has noticed several people on the ground just a few feet away who are all kneeling in prayer. Sonia explains that the people are the families of the dead that surround Griffith who have come to bid their loved ones a final farewell. Just then, Griffith extends his hand, from which emerges a wispy spirit. It slowly moves towards two people - a mother and her son. The wisp reshapes itself into the form of a man, the husband and father that the mother and son lost. Together, the reunited family share their final moments together, after which the father dissolves into a white mist. The other wisps surrounding Griffith also dissolve into white mist, and eventually, the mist fades away entirely. Griffith now sits alone before the silent masses. Recognizing that the people before Griffith have all finished saying goodbye to their loved ones, Sonia runs towards the White Falcon with pure glee on her face, greeting him with a hug. He replies with a pat on her head and thanks her for bringing Mule to him. Mule slowly moves towards Griffith, asking where the wispy spirits went. The latter only says that they have gone to where they "become one", but when Mule asks for an explanation, Griffith simply replies that Mule will one day come to know the answer on his own. Griffith suddenly stands up and introduces himself. Mule is shocked to learn Griffith's identity and hastily bows, both as an introduction and as thanks for saving him and his soldiers when they attacked the Kushan. Griffith replies that he should be offering Mule his own thanks for providing the Falcons with provisions, but Mule can hardly register what Griffith is saying. He is too stunned by Griffith's appearance - which Mule pictured to be a big muscular man - and by his simple presence, which doesn't feel human. What's more, simply being around Griffith has made Mule feel unwarranted emotions, including a quickly-beating heart and tears forming in his eyes. Without really meaning to, and at a loss as to why he does so, Mule draws his sword and offers it to Griffith as a symbol of his devoting himself to the White Falcon. Griffith takes the young noble's sword and inducts him into the Band of the Falcon. There are several hidden Kushan assassins on the outskirts of the nearby forest. In total silence, one of them extricates an arrow from his person and coats it in poison. He places it on the string of his bow and aims it directly at Griffith, whose back is turned. Suddenly, Rakshas appears behind the assassins and threatens that they should not interrupt Mule's induction. He proceeds to massacre the assassins, which Zodd can hear from just outside the forest. His induction complete, Mule finds a new resolve in devoting himself to Griffith. In a forest far away, Guts, Serpico and Isidro prepare to fight against the nightly horde of spirits, which now possess dead bodies in a nearby bog. Serpico turns to Farnese - who is in charge of ensuring Casca's safety - and asks her to tend to the fire which they surround so that it doesn't flicker out. Characters in Order of Appearance